I Want You Back
by sehunash
Summary: Jadi disinilah aku, Byun Baekhyun yang malang, hari ini menjadi nyamuk di rumah mantan pacarnya sendiri, bersama si Jongin yang menyebalkan yang sepertinya cepat atau lambat akan menjadi kekasih baru Chanyeol. BaekYeol, One-Shot.


Author: sehunash

Pair: Baek/Yeol, ada Jongin nyempil

Note: Ini fanfic yaoi pertama buatku. Jadi kalau kesannya aneh, yaa sorry not sorry. Jangan jadi hantu, review kalian sangat berarti buatku :)

[Chanyeol's PoV]

Ini pacarku. Namanya Byun Baekhyun. Laki-laki ini memang masih duduk di bangku SMA, jauh di bawahku yang sudah kuliah semester 5. Tinggi badannya saja tidak melebihi pundakku. Dia manja sekali, cerewet pula. Cemburuan juga. Tapi, yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Aku menyukainya, sih.

"Yeollie, ayo masuk ke wahana ini."

"Ini namanya apa?"

"Rumah Hantu! Huh, payah sekali, kukira anak kuliahan itu pintar."

Aku hanya tersenyum masam. Baekhyun memang selalu begitu. Tapi, tidak apa-apa. Aku suka dirinya yang jujur dan bicara semaunya.

Hari ini aku dan Baekhyun sedang berkencan di taman bermain—entahlah apa namanya, aku jarang sekali pergi ke tempat-tempat seperti ini. Biasanya aku lebih suka menghabiskan waktuku dengan membaca di perpustakaan kampus atau tidur saja di rumah. Sejak aku bersama Baekhyun, aku seperti memasuki dunia baru. Dan menghadapi masalah baru; ya si kerdil ini.

"Yeollie, badanku gemetaran…" ucapnya, dengan suara yang gemetaran pula. Kami berdua baru saja keluar dari wahana Rumah Hantu setelah sekitar 10 menit berada di dalam. Aneh sekali, padahal isinya hanya hantu-hantu membosankan dengan bedak berlebihan, tapi Baekhyun langsung berteriak-teriak dan gemetaran. Wajahnya terlihat begitu takut.

Sebagai pacar yang baik, aku berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun. "Sudah ya, kan kita sudah keluar dari situ. Hantunya sudah tidak ada. Mau kubelikan minum?"

"Tidak, aku mau eskrim."

"Baiklah."

Setelah sedikit bertanya kepada salah satu pegawai, ternyata lokasi toko eskrim di taman bermain ini berada di ujung. Huh, merepotkan sekali. "Baekkie, tunggu disini sebentar, ya. Aku akan membelikanmu eskrim. Oh ya, titip handphone-ku dulu."

Kuserahkan handphone-ku kepada Baekhyun. Ia menerimanya dan mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum lebar, menggemaskan sekali. "Oke, jangan lama-lama ya!"

Melihatnya tersenyum, aku jadi ikut tersenyum. Ah, begitu dong, Baekhyun. Jangan ngambek-ngambek melulu, pusing aku jadinya.

Akupun pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dan mulai mencari-cari lokasi toko eskrim itu. Ketika aku telah menemukannya, aku menghela napas. Antriannya panjang sekali. Dengan berat hati aku ikut mengantri dan menunggu selama kurang lebih 30 menit. 30 menit aku berdiri! 30 menit untuk dua batang eskrim yang bisa dihabiskan hanya dalam 3 menit! Ditambah lagi beberapa ibu-ibu banyak omong yang menyerobot antrian dengan seenaknya. Aku mendecak-decak kesal, bahkan untuk menyenangkan hati Baekhyun saja aku harus seperti ini.

"Baekkie, ini..." aku baru saja menghampiri Baekhyun yang berdiri membelakangiku dan akan menyerahkan eskrim-nya ketika tiba-tiba ia berbalik. Wajahnya merah, tampak sangat marah. Aku bingung ada apa dengannya. Lalu tiba-tiba ia menampar pipiku. Keras sekali, sampai dua batang eskrim yang kupegang langsung jatuh ke tanah. Keras sekali, sampai semua orang yang berada di sekitarku serempak menoleh padaku.

Tapi, Baekhyun menamparku.

Baekhyun...

"Baekkie..." aku menatapnya, tidak percaya pada apa yang baru saja Baekhyun lakukan padaku, "kenapa lagi?"

"Ini apa?!" ia menunjukkan layar handphone-ku tepat di depan wajahku. Aku bingung, memangnya ada apa? Perlahan aku membaca pesan teks yang tertera pada layar. Ternyata pesan teks dari pacar kakakku, namanya Kim Minseok. Aku ingat tadi pagi Luhan hyung meminjam handphone-ku secara paksa. Ternyata untuk mengirim pesan pada pacarnya. Dan kini semuanya menjadi masalah besar ketika pacarnya membalas dan terbaca oleh Baekhyun. Ya Tuhan, apa lagi ini?

"Baekhyun, aku bisa jelaskan ini semua."

"Bukannya sudah jelas?!" mata Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Belum, Baekhyun, belum jelas. Jadi sebenarnya, dia ini pacarnya—"

"Pacar siapa? Pacarmu kan? Pacarmu yang keberapa?!" Baekhyun mengamuk. Pipinya sudah dibanjiri air mata. Ya ampun. Aku hanya terdiam. Semakin aku menyangkal, semakin mengamuklah Baekhyun. Tidak ada yang dapat kulakukan selain diam.

"Aku benci Yeollie!" seru Baekhyun, lalu ia melemparkan handphone-ku ke tanah, membuatnya hancur lebur dan terpisah menjadi beberapa bagian yang jelas tidak akan bisa diperbaiki lagi. Handphone kesayanganku... darahku langsung terasa naik ke ubun-ubun. Baiklah, ini kali terakhir aku bersabar.

"Baekhyun!" teriakku, membuat Baekhyun yang sedang menangis tersedu tiba-tiba diam. Ia menunduk. "Kau tahu tidak berapa harga handphone-ku?!"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Kau tidak usah tahu! Kau tahu seberapa panjang antrian eskrim tadi? Kau tahu berapa lama aku berdiri hanya untuk membelikan eskrim untukmu?! Kau tidak usah tahu! Yang aku ingin kau tahu adalah, kau benar-benar harus berhenti bersikap seperti anak kecil! Aku capek, tahu!"

"Kau capek? Ya sudah! Sudahi saja! Kita putus saja!" Baekhyun balas berteriak, lalu mendorongku menjauh. Dan kini ia berlari meninggalkanku sendirian, masih dengan air mata membanjiri pipinya. Sementara aku hanya menatapnya nanar.

.

.

"Ya gitu deh, hyung," aku mengakhiri ceritaku yang panjang itu pada Luhan. Sementara ia hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Sebenarnya aku ingin menonjoknya dan mengatainya tidak tahu malu karena telah seenaknya mengirim pesan pada pacarnya dan akhirnya membuatku putus dengan pacarku, tapi ya sudahlah. Aku sedang malas.

"Kau juga, sih. Kenapa malah pacaran dengan anak SMA seperti itu. Bukannya lebih enak pacaran dengan yang seumuran denganmu?"

Aku mendelik, namun akhirnya hanya bisa mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Baekhyun itu lucu, menyenangkan, ceria. Aku suka sekali dengannya."

"Baekhyun kan pendek."

"Memangnya kau tidak?"

"Iya sih," Luhan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjangku, lalu cekikikan sendiri. Dasar orang aneh. "Ya sudah sih, kalau kau memang masih menyukainya, tinggal katakan."

"Tapi dia sudah membenciku, hyung," aku mendesah pelan, "kau juga sih. Kau kan sudah tahu kalau Baekhyun sangat cemburuan, kenapa masih saja mengirim pesan pada Minseok hyung lewat handphone-ku?!"

Luhan terdiam, bukan karena menyesal, tapi mungkin karena tidak peduli. Ya sudahlah.

"Ah, apa katamu tadi, Chanyeol? Baekhyun sangat cemburuan?" Luhan akhirnya bertanya. Aku mengangkat alis, tidak mengerti maksud orang aneh satu ini.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu, aku dapat ide! Dongsaeng, berterima kasihlah padaku. Kau akan mendapatkan Baekhyun kembali. Itu pasti."

.

.

[Baekhyun's PoV]

Hari ini aku sama sekali tidak bisa menangkap apa yang guru jelaskan padaku. Pikiranku seakan melayang-layang entah kemana. Otakku terus memikirkan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Iya, ketika aku putus dengan si tiang listrik itu. Park Chanyeol. Aku baru tahu dia punya pacar banyak.

Payah sekali. Padahal aku sudah menyukainya.

Dan sekarang, lihat apa yang sudah kau perbuat, Chanyeol! Mataku jadi bengkak sekali, dan aku tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa. Mungkin karena ini kali pertama aku berpacaran. Segalanya terasa begitu sakit. Bahkan menyebut namamu dalam hati saja sudah membuatku sakit, dasar tiang listrik.

Aku tidak sadar telah berjalan pulang ke arah gerbang ketika seseorang yang paling tidak ingin kutemui saat ini malah datang ke sekolahku. Park Chanyeol, dengan kharisma anak kuliahannya, datang kesini. Dan sedang melambai-lambai ke arahku. Cih, apaan sih? Kita kan sudah putus. Untuk apa dia tetap datang menjemputku? Memangnya dia pikir aku tidak bisa pulang sendiri?

"Hei! Hei!"

"Chanyeol, sudah kukatakan kan, kita ini sudah—"

"Hei! Jongin! Cepat kesini!"

"—Jongin?"

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Kim Jongin, si cowok populer satu sekolahan, sedang berjalan tepat di belakangku dan juga melambai-lambai kepada Chanyeol. Senyumnya tersungging begitu lebar, membuatku ingin merobek mulutnya.

"Ah, hyung!" ia berjalan melewatiku, untung saja aku tidak jadi menyandung kakinya tadi. "Sudah menunggu lama? Maafkan aku, ya."

"Ah, tidak kok, Jonginnie." Jawab Chanyeol cepat. Tunggu, apa katanya tadi? Jonginnie? Sejak kapan mereka jadi begitu akrab? Seingatku baru kemarin ia memanggilku Baekkie! Aku mendengus keras.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kita berangkat sekarang. Eh—Baekhyun? Kok kau disini?"

Mereka berdua menoleh ke arahku. Ha, jadi sedari tadi aku dikira nyamuk? Begitu?

"Annyeong, Baekhyun," Chanyeol tersenyum sopan kepadaku. Senyum yang tidak seperti dulu. Lagian apa peduliku? Dia kan bukan pacarku lagi.

"Annyeong, Chanyeol."

Jongin tiba-tiba menggamit lengan Chanyeol dan tersenyum manis padaku. Menyebalkan. "Baekhyun, kau mau ikut kami? Aku akan diajari matematika oleh Chanyeol hyung. Dia mengajar secara cuma-cuma, loh. Kau mau ikut kan?"

Aku mendengus lagi. Cih, sejak kapan Chanyeol pintar matematika? Menghitung perkalian saja masih belum benar. Aku menggeleng dengan angkuh. "Tidak usah, deh. Kalian berdua saja." aku sudah akan keluar gerbang ketika tiba-tiba gerimis mulai turun. Kurang ajar.

"Tapi sebentar lagi hujan, Baekhyun… kau yakin tidak mau ikut?" Chanyeol bertanya, dengan nada khawatir.

"Chanyeol hyung kan naik mobil, jadi kita tidak akan kehujanan. Bagaimana?" tambah Jongin. Aku berpikir mungkin akan lebih baik jika kupasang plester pada mulutnya yang bawel itu.

Aku menghela napas berat. "Baiklah."

.

.

Jadi disinilah aku, Byun Baekhyun yang malang, hari ini menjadi nyamuk di rumah mantan pacarnya sendiri, bersama si Jongin yang menyebalkan yang sepertinya cepat atau lambat akan menjadi kekasih baru Chanyeol.

Lihat saja, sedari tadi mereka begitu mesra dan tersipu-sipu. Cara Chanyeol memuji-muji dan menggombali Jongin serta cara Jongin tersenyum dan tertawa dengan malu-malu. Jangan lupakan semburat merah yang tidak pernah lepas dari pipinya. Sumpah, aku muak.

"Ah, hyung, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti soal ini."

"Soal yang mana?"

"Yang ini, hyung."

"Ah, soal ini ya. Jawabannya... emm… tunggu sebentar…"

"Jawabannya 24." potongku, dengan tatapan datar. Dari dulu sampai sekarang Chanyeol masih tetap bodoh dalam matematika. Yang membuatku kesal, mengapa dia harus berlagak bisa hanya untuk mengajari Jongin? Aku mendengus untuk yang ketiga kalinya pada hari ini.

"Ah, iya. 24." Chanyeol tersenyum kikuk sembari menggaruk tengkuknya. Terserahlah.

Dua jam telah berlalu, dan kamar ini terasa bertambah sesak setiap menitnya. Aku butuh oksigen. Sungguh, sangatlah sesak berada dalam kamar berukuran besar itu, entah mengapa. "Chanyeol, aku mau ke toilet."

"Oh, begitu? Baiklah, toilet berada di—"

"Sebelah kiri, sebelum meja makan, sebelah tangga. Aku tahu, Chanyeol." karena aku selalu datang ke rumahmu setiap minggu. Karena aku selalu mampir ke rumahmu sebelum kau mengantarku pulang. Karena aku selalu bersamamu selama ini, Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terdiam. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, aku tidak peduli.

Saat memasuki kamar mandi rumah Chanyeol, aku segera membasuh mukaku di wastafel dan menatap diri sendiri di cermin. Mengapa aku bisa begitu bodoh dan berakhir di tempat ini? Padahal tadinya aku hanya ingin pulang ke rumah, memutar musik keras-keras, lalu menangis sesenggukan sampai tertidur. Mengapa semuanya terasa sulit ketika aku sudah tidak bersama Chanyeol? Mengapa aku menjadi begitu linglung saat dia tidak disampingku lagi?

Dan kini Chanyeol seakan ingin menunjukkan padaku bahwa dia baik-baik saja tanpaku. Dengan mendekati Jongin dan memaksaku melihat itu semua. Ditambah lagi Jongin yang tampaknya juga menyukai Chanyeol. Semua yang terjadi hari ini membuatku ingin menangis keras-keras sambil berguling di lantai, tapi ini kan rumah orang lain!

Kujambak rambutku keras-keras, aku pusing. Aku ingin segera pulang. Kulangkahkan kaki untuk kembali ke kamar Chanyeol. Pintu kamar yang tadi kubuka sekarang tampak sedikit tertutup, hanya ada sedikit celah tersisa. Mungkin Jongin ingin lebih berkonsentrasi lagi? Aku sudah hendak memasuki kamar ketika kulihat dua sosok itu.

Mataku melotot. Apa yang mereka lakukan? Mereka tampak begitu dekat, mungkin jarak antara keduanya hanya 5 senti. Tanganku mencengkeram kenop pintu dengan keras tanpa kusadari. Mataku sudah berkaca-kaca.

Chanyeol… semudah itu dia lupa padaku?

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya dan bergerak semakin mendekati kepala Jongin. Kepalanya sedikit digerakkan ke kanan, seperti akan... menciumnya.

"HAJIMAAAAA!" refleks aku mendobrak pintu lebar-lebar dan berteriak keras, membuat kedua orang itu menoleh kepadaku. Kedua pipiku sudah dibanjiri air mata. Akupun menangis seperti bayi dengan mata terpejam.

"Huaaa... Chanyeol jahat sekali! Chanyeol jahat! Chanyeol belum pernah menciumku seperti Chanyeol mencium Jongin! Chanyeol jahat! Kita kan baru putus... huhuhu... segampang itu kau melupakanku..." kututupi mukaku dengan kedua tangan. Mungkin wajahku sekarang sudah merah sekali. Aku berteriak sambil meloncat-loncat dan menginjak-injak tanah, aku tidak peduli. Aku kesal sekali. Dadaku sesak sekali.

"Baekhyun—"

"Aku kan belum bisa lupain Chanyeol! Jangan langsung mencium Jongin seperti itu... huhuhu..."

"—Baekhyun, dengar—"

"Aku mau pulang! Aku ingin pulang! Aku tidak mau disini!"

"BAEKHYUN!" bentak Chanyeol akhirnya. Aku langsung terdiam, meski bibirku mengerucut dan masih sesenggukan. Aku takut sekali jika Chanyeol sudah membentakku seperti itu. Perlahan, kurasakan sepasang tangan hangat menggenggam kedua tanganku.

"Baekhyun, buka matamu."

Kubuka mataku pelan-pelan, mataku terasa perih. Mungkin karena aku terlalu erat memejamkan mata. Di depan mataku kini, sudah ada Chanyeol yang menatapku tajam sambil menggenggam tanganku. Oh, jadi ini tangan milik Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Chanyeol akhirnya, setelah sepersekian detik kami bertatapan, "kau tahu, kau menangis seperti bayi baru lahir. Berisik sekali."

"Biar! Aku kan kesal padamu!" seruku. "Kau menyebalkan sekali, padahal baru tiga hari kita putus, tapi sudah mau mencium orang lain. Bahkan menciumku saja belum pernah, kan! Kau tahu, dadaku sesak sekali melihatmu begitu! Kau jahat!"

Selama beberapa detik, Chanyeol tampak bingung dan mengangkat satu alisnya. Namun air mukanya seketika berubah dan kini dia tertawa keras, keras sekali sampai badannya terbungkuk-bungkuk. "Kenapa malah tertawa? Memangnya ini lucu?!"

Chanyeol berusaha mengontrol diri dan menepuk-nepuk perutnya. "Sepertinya ada yang sedang cemburu di sini?"

Cemburu? Hah! Apa-apaan! "Aku tidak cemburu!"

Chanyeol maju selangkah dan mengacak-acak rambutku. Ia tersenyum senang, sementara aku merengut. "Akui saja, kau cemburu kan? Hmm, mungkin aku perlu memberi tahumu sesuatu. Aku tidak berniat mencium Jongin tadi. Matanya kelilipan, jadi aku membantu meniup matanya, itu saja kok."

Aku mundur selangkah. Jadi yang tadi itu bukan ciuman? Kupandangi Jongin yang kini sedang tertawa kecil di sebelah Chanyeol. Tunggu, jadi aku sudah menangis seperti anak tk hanya untuk sebuah kesalahpahaman? Astaga, aku malu sekali. Aku seperti orang bodoh.

"Ah—terserah! Aku membencimu!" aku sudah akan pergi keluar ketika Chanyeol menahanku dan menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Aku terdiam.

Pelukan ini... aku rindu sekali.

Meski aku sudah susah payah melepas pelukannya, tapi Chanyeol tetap menahanku. Bahkan semakin semakin keras aku berusaha, pelukannya jadi semakin erat, membuatku sulit bernapas. "Baekkie..."

Panggilan itu... aku rindu sekali.

"Baekkie, jangan membenciku," ucapnya. "Maafkan aku, aku tahu kau pasti bersedih melihatku sedari tadi dekat dengan Jongin. Tapi semua ini sebenarnya hanya bohongan. Ini hanya rencanaku... untuk membuatmu kembali padaku."

Aku mendorongnya dengan cepat.

"Omong kosong! Pacarmu kan banyak!"

"Ah, soal itu..." Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, "itu pacar Luhan hyung."

Sekali lagi, aku terdiam. Ah, aku baru ingat kakak Chanyeol juga memiliki kekasih. Mengapa aku tidak bertanya lebih dulu? Apalagi aku sudah menghancurkan handphone milik Chanyeol begitu saja. Aku benar-benar kekanakan dan hanya mementingkan egoku sendiri.

Perlahan air mataku kembali turun. Kupeluk Chanyeol erat-erat dan tidak ingin melepasnya lagi. "Chanyeol, maafkan aku..."

Chanyeol membalas pelukanku dan mengelus rambutku. Ia tersenyum dan menghapus air mataku. Dari sikapnya yang seperti ini padaku, akupun tahu, dia akan selalu memaafkanku.

"Baekhyun, aku hanya mencintaimu. Kau perlu tahu itu. Tapi aku hanya ingin kau menghilangkan sifat kekanakanmu dan bersikap dewasa. Mulai sekarang, bersikaplah lebih dewasa, ya? Janji?"

"Baiklah, aku janji," jawabku sambil tersenyum. Ya, aku berjanji tidak akan bersifat seperti anak kecil lagi. Aku janji tidak akan menyusahkan Chanyeol lagi. Aku janji tidak akan membuatnya sedih lagi. Aku janji.

"Oh ya, Baekhyun, kau bilang kau belum pernah kucium? Jadi sekarang kau ingin kucium? Oh, apakah itu berarti aku akan jadi orang pertama yang mencuri ciuman pertamamu?"

Dapat kurasakan pipiku memanas. Ah, sialan si tiang listrik ini. "Uhm, soal itu... aku—"

Namun ucapanku terpotong ketika Chanyeol mengecup bibirku dan membiarkannya tetap begitu, lama sekali, sampai aku membalas ciuman itu.

.

.

"Omong-omong, Yeollie..."

"Ya?"

"Aku masih ingin eskrim."

"...baiklah."

**FIN.**


End file.
